Molded plastic bed liners are known in the art as evidenced by the following U.S. Pat. Nos.
______________________________________ 3,814,473 Lorenzen, Jr. June 4, 1974 3,881,768 Nix May 6, 1975 4,111,481 Nix et al. Sept. 5, 1978 ______________________________________
Although the truck bed liners disclosed in the above U.S. patents include integrally molded bottom, front and side walls, the side and front walls having top flanges projecting over corresponding top edges of the walls of the truck bed, nevertheless, separate fastener members must be provided for securing the truck bed liner to the truck bed. Otherwise, air, encountered by a fast moving truck, flows between the front wall of the truck bed liner and the truck bed to force the liner rearward out of the truck bed, where the tailgate remains down or open. One such fastener employed for securing the liner to the truck is disclosed in the above Nix et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,481.